


Peace & Paru

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Paru is still trying to settle into her new life as a prisoner in Prison Hope when new feelings bubble up.
Relationships: Peace/Paru
Kudos: 3





	Peace & Paru

**Peace & Paru**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 or Majisuka Gakuen at all_

**A/N: okay, I’m using Majisuka Gakuen season 3 as a basis for this one. Not too sure where this idea came from really. I basically wrote a lot of this over a couple hours and then went back to fine tune things by adding/deleting stuff and correct a few things. I’ve changed several things from the show for this.**

Paru laid there on her bunk. She was staring up that the bed springs above her. Unable to sleep. So much was on her mind. Most of all why was she here, in prison, what did she do? Her memory was so hazy. She couldn’t fully remember a thing. Just bits and pieces really. And those pieces weren’t fitting together at all.

The sound of a groaning mattress was heard and a head appeared from the top bunk. It was Paru’s roommate, Peace.

“Can’t sleep?” Peace asked looking at Paru.

Paru nodded.

“I can’t either” Peace said then climbed down from her bunk and joined Paru in hers.

Paru scooted over allowing room for her friend. If Paru was honest with herself she’d say that Peace was her only friend, her only true friend. Peace had stuck by her from the start ever since she got here with no memory of how she got here and why. Had even gotten beaten up for her sticking by her.

Peace clasped her hand to Paru’s and used Paru’s shoulder to rest her head on.

“What are you thinking?” she asked softly like if she spoke aloud it’d ruin whatever moment was going on.

“A lot of things” Paru answered.

Peace smiled and let out a small chuckle.

“Care to be more specific?” she asked.

Paru turned her head to Peace, their eyes locked on one another.

“Thank you Peace” Paru murmured.

“For what?” Peace asked in an almost breathy tone.

“Being with me” Paru said as she squeezed Peace’s hand.

Peace smiled.

“I’ll always be with you Paru. No matter what” Peace murmured with conviction.

She gathered her courage and leaned in close, lightly pecking Paru on the lips.

Paru looked shocked by this since she had feelings for Keita. She liked Keita though she had no idea where he was. She couldn’t possibly have those kinds of feelings for Peace, right? But the kiss, it felt good, really good. She kind of wanted another.

Peace turned her head so Paru couldn’t see her face. Releasing her hold of Paru’s hand as she did so.

A part of her couldn’t believe she just did that. She liked Paru, really Paru since she first saw her. Those confused eyes, lovely messy long black hair though she still looked good when she cut it. Then those pouty lips. She wanted to kiss them for a while. Peace knew she liked girls more than boys ever since those kinds of feelings first bubbled to the surface. Prison HOPE didn’t have any girl that struck her fancy until Paru came.

The silence between the two wasn’t fully awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Neither knew what to do or say to the other and the time felt like it was dragging by. Sunrise felt like a long way off.

/Scene Break/

The day went by with Peace by Paru’s side. Neither brought up what had happened. They walked around with Peace doing her thing procuring items that weren’t allowed in. Paru was usually by her side, watching how Peace worked.

As that happened Paru’s mind lingered on the kiss and Peace. Her mind trying to shift out her feelings. Her feelings for Keita, they were still there. But Peace, there was something about Peace and that kiss. The kiss felt good. This only made her more confused. Her mind in turmoil.

Her eyes would glance at Peace taking good looks at her throughout the day. She wouldn’t say Peace wasn’t attractive though she never actually looked at another girl that way before honestly. But now that she was her whole world felt it was opening up.

/Scene Break/

**_A Few Days Later After Curfew in Peace and Paru’s Room_ **

“Peace?” Paru murmured.

“Yes, Paru” Peace said.

“Sleep with me” Paru said.

Peace felt her heart race hearing that. She knew that Paru didn’t mean anything lewd by it, but that didn’t mean her mind didn’t go nuts about it. She scampered up off her bunk and into Paru’s. Paru shifted to make room and wrapped an arm around Peace’s waist, surprised her immensely.

Paru pulled Peace close to her, their bodies touching even though they had layers of clothes between them.

“Paru” Peace muttered softly as she stared into her friend’s eyes. Unable to look away even if she tried.

Paru said nothing as she leaned her head in close. She could feel Peace’s hot breath on her lips and heard the gasp as she erased the last small space between them. Their lips touching. Paru’s kiss wasn’t chaste like Peace’s. No, this was a kiss, a real kiss. Peace melted into it even though she didn’t have much experience in the kissing department. Hell, this was only her second kiss though both were with the same person.

They continued to kiss as Peace poured all she felt into it and Paru doing the same though her feelings weren’t as developed as Peace’s at the moment. Peace’s arms were wrapped around Paru’s neck as Paru’s were around Peace’s waist. Their bodies pressed together, sharing one another’s warmth.

Paru broke first as she breathed hard, Peace mirroring her in gasping for air. They stared at one another.

“Stay by me Peace” Paru said.

“I will Paru. Now and forever” Peace said solemnly.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**End**

**A/N: not very long, but hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
